Autonomous mobile robots include mobile floor cleaning robots that travel along floor surfaces to clean the floor surfaces. As a mobile floor cleaning robot travels along a floor surface, different portions of the robot contact the floor surface. This contact between the robot and the floor surface, through the triboelectric effect, can cause the robot to accumulate electric charge.